Kaiju Sentai Darkranger
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: Five siblings fight to protect their kingdom and the magical crystals found within. They are the Darkrangers, a Super Sentai team like no other.
1. Epic 1: The Dark Kingdom

**I'm not sure if disclaimers are really necessary for this one. While it is a Super Sentai fanfic, it's merely based off the concept, while the more fine details are original. And while there is some inspiration from Monster Musume, it's only using the monsters as a basis and shares nothing in common from it. Still, to be safe I will say that I don't own Super Sentai.**

Epic 1: The Kingdom of Darkness

In a court of glowing white prisms, an elderly man in white robes and carrying a staff spoke to a group of people in similar dress as he gazed into a reflecting pool. "Our world is imperiled by forces beyond most. The Dark Overlord, Zarbor, has sought twelve ancient and powerful crystals. With their power at his disposal, he could easily subjugate all that we hold dear, holding the world in his hands." The man turned to the crowd. "But fear not, for there is a prophecy. Very soon, the Chosen will arrive and liberate us from Zarbor's dark machinations. We need only stand back, and allow destiny to take its course."

* * *

At the same time, in a shining kingdom, many people were gathered in a local marketplace, going about their day-to-day business. Just then, a giant capsule landed in the middle of the square, mercifully avoiding hitting anyone. Emerging from the capsule was a rather large warrior covered in black armor. The people looked on in shock as the warrior brandished his sword. "Good people of this kingdom," he said in deep voice, "I am the Black Knight. I am here to retrieve the mystic crystals from your leader. Do not attempt to feign ignorance or try to protect your leader from my righteous judgement."

To prove his point, the Black Knight slammed his sword in the crowd, then twisted it so that it tore up a chunk of the area. Just then, five young adults, three men and two women, rushed in from the crowd. "So you've shown up at last," the man in middle of the group said, "You trespass upon our father's lands. I am Jarrek, the Crown Prince of this kingdom." One by one, each of Jarrek's siblings stepped forward as he approached them. "This is Nathaniel, Aeita, Terrance, and Olivier. Brothers and sisters, let's show this Black Knight what he came for... The hard way."

The got out their swords, each bearing an animal head on the hand guard. Then each of them brought a differently colored crystal. The Black Knight reacted with shock. "The crystals I seek..." Jarrek inserted his red crystal into his Snake Sword, Nathaniel inserted his blue crystal into his Bird Sword, Aeita inserted her yellow crystal into her Horse Sword, Terrance inserted his green crystal into his Sphere Sword, and finally Olivier inserted her pink crystal into her Fish Sword. Together they got out their scabbards, and called out, "Dark Change!" Sheathing their swords, they were surrounded by brilliant energy, causing Black Knight to shield his eyes.

When the light faded, the five siblings were now dressed in multicolored costumes. They were form fitting, and trimmed with chrome armor pieces, the helmets having stylized animal symbols. Jarrek pulled out his Snake Sword and did a quick pose. "Red Lamia!" Nathaniel followed suit. "Blue Harpy!" Aeita was next. "Yellow Centaur!" Then Terrance. "Green Slime!" Finally came Olivier. "Pink Mermaid!" Together they pulled off a group pose. "Kaiju Sentai Darkranger!" The Black Knight scoffed. "So, you are the Darkrangers I have heard so much about from my master. No matter, my sword skills are far superior to yours."

He charged at the Sentai heroes, who proved to be quite skilled at swordplay. Multiple times, the Sentai had to get people out of the way. They pulled some impressive moves that served to throw Black Knight off his guard. Finally, he found himself winded and staggering backwards. "I will retreat for this round. But know this, when next we meet, I will have the those crystals." And with that, he got back in his capsule, which rocketed off. The five siblings untransformed. "So it's finally begun," Terrance said to his older brother, "Should have known they'd be drawn to them."

Jarrek nodded. "We'd best prepare for a long war. Black Knight's masters won't take defeat lightly." Olivier looked around. "We'd best make sure no one was badly injured." The five siblings nodded. As they did, their actions were observed by the very Overlord mentioned at the gathering, Zarbor, through a mystical mirror. "The crystals hold more power than I could have imagined. With that power, all dreams can be made possible." He waved his hand to dispel the image, then settled into his throne, a grin on his face.

* * *

At the white court, the people were muttering about the recent battle. An armored warrior stepped up to the reflecting pool and addressed the old man who gave the speech. "Master Auras, with the recent battle... Should we be concerned...?" "There is nothing to worry about," Auras said calmly, "Justice and righteousness are on our side. They are our greatest assets. Trust in the prophecy, for it will guide towards the path of light, and lead this world out of the shadows." He patted the warrior on the shoulder and returned to the reflecting pool. The warrior didn't seem so convinced of Auras' words, but nonetheless walked off.

* * *

The next day, the capsule returned, with Black Knight emerging to see the Darkrangers already there to greet him. "We suspected you'd return," Jarrek said with a nod, "Let's go!" The siblings got out their swords and sheathed them, calling out, "Dark Change!" After transforming, they called out their color one-by-one. "Red Lamia!" "Blue Harpy!" "Yellow Centaur!" "Green Slime!" "Pink Mermaid!" Pulling out their swords, they pulled off a group pose. "Kaiju Sentai Darkranger!" "I won't go so easy on you this time!," Black Knight as he crossed swords with Jarrek, only to get pushed back and then double slashed by Aeita and Olivier.

Nathaniel and Terrance then leapt over Jarrek, their brother letting them use his shoulders as springboards. Together, they brought their swords down upon Black Knight. As the Black Knight staggered to his feet, the five siblings lined up and brandished their swords. "Let's go," they said in unison, "Five Point Star Slash!" The siblings each slashed in a different direction, the energy waves creating a five-point star that exploded upon Black Knight, causing him to collapse as energy crackled around him, finally igniting and destroying him. However, a brilliant burst of light shown down upon the fallen warrior, reviving him and enlarging him to gigantic size.

"Oh boy," Aeita said, "We should have seen this coming." "Brother," Nathaniel said, "I think it's time." Jarrek nodded. "Let's show this knight our own power." From within his chamber, Zarbor called out, "Raise the Colosseum!" A massive stone Colosseum emerged from the ground, surrounding a wide area around the Black Knight, which the people flocked into. Meanwhile, the siblings called out, "War Beast Mechs! Arise!" From various doors at the base of the Colosseum, five mechanical animals emerged. The siblings each jumped into one of these Mechs.

"Red Snake!" "Blue Bird!" "Yellow Horse!" "Green Sphere!" "Pink Fish!" The Red Snake coiled around Black Knight, squeezing him hard, while the Blue Bird flew in and scratched the warrior with its talons. Black Knight managed to get free, only to be bucked hard by the Yellow Horse. "Let's bring them together, siblings!," Jarrek said. The five of them called out, "Kaiju Combination!" The Red Snake split into two parts, while the Yellow Horse folded in on itself and attached to the two halves, which folded up into feet. The Blue Bird folded in its wings and tail, and together with the Pink Fish attached to the sides of the Yellow Horse, both Mechs sprouting hands.

Finally, the Green Sphere attached to the top of the Yellow Horse, unfolding in a manner resembling a knight's helmet with a human-like face under the unfolded part. Standing on five platforms inside the giant Mech's cockpit, the siblings called out, "Let's go! Dark-Oh!" The newly formed Dark-Oh pulled out its sword as the crowd that had gathered in the Colosseum cheered and roared, while Black Knight looked around in confusion. Finally noticing the attacking Mech, he quickly blocked with his own sword, but felt it crack under the weight of the Mech's blade combined with its strength.

"Not looking so strong now," Jarrek said, "Let's finish this." The siblings brandished their blades and called out in unison, "Final Strike! Surge Blade!" The Mech's sword glowed with energy from the crystals, and the Mech swung the blade down hard onto Black Knight, effortlessly cleaving through his armor. Once the energy surged through him, the Black Knight fell, and was destroyed once and for all by the energy surging around him. The crowd's cheers rose even higher as the Mech planted its sword in the ground and raised its arms in triumph. "Victory for the kingdom!," Jarrek said, pleased with how the battle went.

* * *

The five entered the court of the kingdom's ruler, and knelt. A voice came from behind the throne, which was turned away from them. "You have done well," the voice said, "But Black Knight was only the first. Others will come seeking the power we have obtained. But as long you continue to grow stronger, I have every confidence that you can overcome any enemy." The siblings nodded, Jarrek adding, "Thank you, father." The throne turned around, revealing Zarbor to be sitting there. "You are most welcome, my beloved son." He smiled warmly, confident his children would continue to protect the kingdom he had crafted using the crystals' power.

To be continued...

 **What!? The Overlord we've heard of is this story's mentor!? Yeah, ain't that a twist. We'll see more in the next chapter. Until then, read and review.**


	2. Epic 2: Miracle Knights

**Crazy things happening last chapter, huh? Trust me, things will be explained in pieces as the story continues. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai.**

Chapter 2: Miracle Knights

The young man that had once been Black Knight awoke with a start. Finding himself unable to move, he looked around, and soon saw a rather portly woman dressed like a plague doctor. "Ah," the woman said, "You have finally awoken. I am Delitress, High Doctor for the Court of Darkness. You were recovered after your ill-fated attempt to battle the Darkrangers." "Please," the man said, "I have a family to return to. I promise, if you will just release my bindings-" "Bindings?," Delitress said, "There's nothing binding you down but your own fatigue." The man looked down and saw that his body was indeed free of restraint.

"Foolish, foolish Court of Light," Delitress muttered as she checked the various medical scanners, "That old spell of theirs. The stat boosts it provides must be reinforced regularly, and if allowed to fade, it will cause the afflicted to become temporarily paralyzed. Really, Jarrek and his siblings did you a favor. And don't worry about your family. They've already been identified and extended invitations to retrieve you once the treatment to restore your strength has been completed." But the man suddenly felt himself growing heavy for a different reason. From Delitress' words, it almost sounded like the Court of Light was treating him more like a soldier than a hero.

* * *

Auras was sitting upon his crystal throne within the Court of Light, when the armored warrior approached him. "Master Auras, should we not take this as a sign that we cannot rely on prophecy? The Chosen that was selected by Divine has failed." "The prophecy said nothing about there only being one Chosen, Amaras," Auras said matter-of-factly, "It's wording can be misinterpreted, I'll grant you, but that does not mean we should lose faith in it. However, the Divine has agreed that the next Chosen should receive reinforcements. Plans are already in place."

"But," Auras said, "Wouldn't that mean sending more citizens into battle?" Auras shook his head. "Divine does not intend to waste his efforts on so many at once, when they are not worthy to be Chosen. He has something else in mind. In the meantime, I must use my own powers to discover who the next Chosen is to be." Amaras started to leave, when Auras stopped him. "One more thing. I'm sensing a few missing souls from our court." Amaras turned his head. "They left... Just as my swordmaster left... For the Dark Court..." The news troubled Auras greatly.

* * *

Merit, the Chief Advisor to Overlord Zarbor, was in a good mood as he walked through the fantastic castle. Passing by one of the balconies, he glanced over the kingdom and smiled. Zarbor had spared no expense to keep his people happy. Everyone, no matter what class, lived in comfort. And even the many who had to perform the unpleasant cleaning behind the scenes were happy since they still had good paying jobs and were appreciated. And now a new family was being set up in the military class dwellings. Merit nodded with satisfaction at his lord's achievement as he walked into the banquet hall.

His friends and fellow court members were all gathered and enjoying a meal, accompanied by several children from one of the many successful orphanages peppering the city. They were being entertained by the Court Jester, Frollo, a humorous individual whose wit matched Merit's own, who was in the middle of telling the story of how the Darkrangers bested the Black Knight. Speaking of which, the Darkrangers themselves were also at their own seats, Jarrek being joined by his consort Melidia. Melidia was a beautiful young woman inside and out, but Merit knew that even the nicest or silliest in the Court of Darkness was not to be underestimated.

Merit walked over to where Zarbor was sitting with his twelve wives, each having joined him from the same twelve kingdoms were he obtained the magic crystals. Zarbor spotted his loyal advisor and permitted him to approach. "You Excellency," Merit said, "The man's family has been officially moved in. Seems the reason Divine's power turned him into Black Knight is because of his skill as a Thief-Taker, a reference to black-handing thieves." "The Court of Light will soon escalate after this initial loss," came the voice of General Garrus as he strode into the room, prompting Olivier to rush over to him.

The young princess and her beloved knight held hands as they returned to the table. Zarbor nodded, agreeing. "Our volunteer force has been trained to remove civilians from any combat zones. And we all know Divine's next step is to try and gain the advantage with numbers. Merit, contact Chief Engineer Valum. Tell him I'm authorizing finalization of Project Gunblade." Merit bowed and went to fulfill his orders. Zarbor then stood up from his seat. "This is what we've been preparing for ever since our kingdom was completed. Divine and his mouthpiece Auras will soon send their next knight. The war we've been waiting for has officially begun!"

* * *

Amaras looked over the mass-produced Angels, soldiers crafted by Divine to fight alongside the next Chosen. He looked at the man who would receive Divine's gift and pitied him. _'He has no idea what he's getting into.'_ Divine's white light poured over the man, turning into a larger, bull-themed warrior. "Now, Bull Knight," Auras said, "You have been selected by fate to be our new Chosen. Go to the kingdom where the crystals are, and librate them. By force, if necessary. Take the Angels with you. They will support you and spread our righteousness." Bull Knight nodded and stepped into the capsule provided for him.

* * *

Before long, Bull Knight's attack came on the kingdom. Unlike Black Knight, he didn't simply ask politely, but began rampaging through the streets. The volunteer military moved to get people out of the streets and out of the knight's way. Finally, Bull Knight stopped when the five siblings arrived. "Jeez," Nathaniel said, "At least the last one was subtle about his actions." Bull Knight didn't talk in response, but merely bellowed in anger. Aeita chuckled. "Not much for talk huh? Alright then, let's skip to the action." The five siblings got out their sword and sheathed them, calling out, "Dark Change!"

Bull Knight, sensing his chance, tried to attack while they were transforming, only to get knocked back by the massive energy surge created by it. Once the energy faded, the Darkrangers were standing there fully suited. "Red Lamia!" "Blue Harpy!" "Yellow Centaur!" "Green Slime!" "Pink Mermaid!" They got out their swords for their group pose. "Kaiju Sentai Darkranger!" Bull Knight got up and bellowed again, causing several light rays to descend from the sky. The light rays faded to reveal the Angels. "Just as Garrus predicted," Olivier noted.

"Then let's show them Valum's new toy," Jarrek said. The siblings' swords folded into the hilt while the handguard folded into a form that resembled a gun. As the Angels soon learned, they worked in a very identical manner, and the Darkrangers had long been training with such weapons. Up in the Court of Darkness, Valum smiled as he saw how effective his invention was. "While I dislike the thought of creating something meant to harm others, with weapons there is no avoiding it. And such weapons can still be used to protect as well as destroy."

Using a combination of blasts and slashes, it wasn't long before the Darkrangers had defeated all the Angels. Enraged, Bull Knight charged, only to be held back by Nathaniel and Terrance. "Man," Terrance said, "This guy is strong." Nathaniel turned to his brother. "But we're stronger together. Let's push him back!" The two brothers held their ground and soon were able to push Bull Knight back several yards before throwing him to the ground. "Let's end this," Jarrek said, readying his sword. The five siblings brandished their swords as Bull Knight got up.

"Five Point Star Slash!" Bull Knight suddenly found himself struck by the full attack, causing him to drop as he was engulfed by the crackling energy exploding. That's when the same beam of light appeared, reviving him and growing him to gigantic size. Zarbor seeing this, called out, "Raise the Colosseum!" Bull Knight found himself surrounded by the Colosseum's walls as the citizens rushed in to see the fight. From within the Colosseum, the Darkrangers raced to their War Beasts. "War Beast Mechs! Arise!" "Red Snake!" "Blue Bird!" "Yellow Horse!" "Green Sphere!" "Pink Fish!"

The five beasts emerged to the center of the Colosseum to confront Bull Knight. "Kaiju Combination!" The War Beasts merged together as before, forming their giant Mech. "Let's Go! Dark-Oh!" Undeterred, Bull Knight charged at the giant Mech, only for the Dark-Oh to dodge out of the way and slam into the protective barrier set up to keep the citizens safe while they watched the fight. "Just like a charging animal," Terrance noted, "Once they get started, it's hard for them to turn." The Dark-Oh pulled out its blade, then pulled Bull Knight around before striking him several times across the chest.

The Bull Knight managed to get away, but it was clear his wounds were starting to catch up with him. Once again he tried charging, and once again the Dark-Oh dodged aside, this time managing to strike Bull Knight on the way. Seeing the giant knight stagger, Jarrek grinned under his helmet. "Time to finish this." The Dark-Oh began charging energy into its blade. "Final Strike! Surge Blade!" The energy from the blade rushed through Bull Knight, enveloping him before exploding, finishing him off. The siblings and crowd cheered. "Victory for the kingdom!," Jarrek announced.

* * *

In the Court of Light, Auras and the rest of the crowd was shocked, but Amaras wasn't. "Such a straight-forward fighter. He was too easy for the Darkrangers to defeat. As much as I believe in Divine, his next Chosen must be more tactful if we hope to retrieve those crystals and defeat the Court of Darkness." **"He has a point,"** came a deep booming voice, causing the entire court to kneel at once. "Great Divine," Auras said, "We are honored by your presence." A brilliant column of light appeared, a pair of glowing blue eyes emerging from within it.

 **"Auras,"** Divine said, **"From now on, I recommend you be more selective with our Chosen. Don't simply grab the first one you sense. The Chosen who fulfills the prophecy must be strong enough, and skilled enough, to defeat the Darkrangers, retrieve the ancient crystals, and liberate the people. Remember, my power turns them into a form appropriate for their skills. If their skills are not as suited to combat, like with Black Knight and Bull Knight, it may not result in a powerful Chosen. Keep this in mind for next time."**

To be continued...

 **I have an idea in my head what these characters look like, but I like to leave that up to people's imagination. Regardless, this war has just begun. Read and review.**


	3. Epic 3: A Man's Garden

**Every Sentai series has a few episodes that focus on just one team member, so let's start knocking those out, starting with Terrance. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai.**

Epic 3: A Man's Garden

Surrounding the palace of the Court of Darkness was a magnificent garden. In it, all kinds of flowers bloomed wild, with only the hedges and bushes trimmed back to allow the beautiful petals to breath. The region where Terrance's mother Audrey was born held flowers as sacred, and Overlord Zarbor always respected the cultures of the regions he conquered, save one or more aspects of it that clashed with another region's. Audrey had practically raised Terrance amongst the flowers of the palace garden, and he came to symbolize flowers with life, a reminder to live in the moment. Such was the true meaning behind the flowers' ephemeral nature.

Terrance noted a fresh lily sprouting from a recently tended bush. "Well, well," he said, "Looks like you finally have some room to breath. Welcome to your new home. I hope you enjoy your brief time here. I'm sure it will be pleasant." Just then, Terrance felt something. He pulled out his sword just in time to catch a vine-like whip. Coiled around the sword, whatever was on the other end tried to pry the sword from Terrance, but he kept a vice-like grip on his weapon and pulled back. This caused an armored female with a rose motif to stumble out of a nearby hedge.

"Nice try," Terrance said, "If I wasn't busy admiring the garden, I'd have noticed you sooner." "What is there to admire here?," the knight, "All this chaotic greenery. I, Rose Knight, will bring order to this region, just as soon as Divine has the crystals." Terrance grimaced. "I see your master is still as stuck up as ever. My mother taught me to respect the fragile beauty of nature and its precious flowers. They are sacred to her people. And you will find there's greater order here than you can foresee." He brandished his sword. "Dark Change!" The familiar energy surrounded him as he assumed his Darkranger form. "Green Slime!"

Rose Knight looked over her opponent. "For someone who claims to love flowers you have an odd motif." Terrance simply swung his sword onto his shoulder. "I didn't choose the crystal's form. It chose me." He then quickly and calmly deflected several more vines before clashing weapons with his foe. "You know," he said, "I get it. Divine just wants to keep people safe and secure. But sacrificing their free will in the process is only going to make things worse in the long run. Besides, father earned these crystals fair and square. Do you really think we're going to give them up so easily?"

The two pulled apart, Rose Knight looking winded. "Besides, look around," Terrance said, waving his sword across the garden, "This place was quite peaceful until you showed up." Rose Knight seemed to waver, but then shook her head. "I've... I've had enough of these lies!" Terrance sighed. "Fine, but you should realize we're not alone anymore." He pointed behind her, causing Rose Knight to turn and see the other four Darkrangers standing there. "Oh," Jarrek said, "I wasn't aware we were allowed to intervene, Terrance. You seemed to have this well in hand." Rose Knight, realizing she couldn't win this time, pulled herself underground and emerged near her capsule, which she used to escape.

Terrance walked over to his siblings. "I appreciate waiting for me to ask for help," Terrance said, "But we are a team first and foremost." "I know," Jarrek said, "Rest assured if I didn't think you could handle this one, we would have joined in. Rose Knight seemed weaker than the last two Chosen. Auras must be trying out new tactics with his selected warriors." Terrance smiled and nodded. "I'm beginning to wonder if the conversion process doesn't come with some sort of mind-control." He gently caressed the lily from before. "She spoke as if she doesn't understand the true value of flowers in nature. Hopefully, we can make her understand."

* * *

Back in the Court of Light, Amaras oversaw Rose Knight's return. "Looks like you took a pounding," he said, "And from just one of the Darkrangers. Master Auras will not like that he miscalculated." Sure enough, Auras chose that moment to enter. "This is unprecedented," Auras said, "Our spy within the Court of Darkness said the Green Darkranger was the weakest of them." "Master," Rose Knight said, "He spoke of flowers being sacred to his mother's people. What does that mean?" Auras thought for a moment. "I know Zarbor has twelve wives, one from each region he has conquered. One of those regions does indeed have a culture revolving around flowers."

"That's odd though," Amaras said, "This implies Zarbor still keeps the culture of his conquered regions." **"It is not so odd,"** came Divine's voice, echoing from the main hall, **"Zarbor's only known crime was stealing the crystals from their rightful place, which is why we fight against him. But we do not know the full inner workings of his kingdom, since our spy has not given all the details. And many Overlords in the past have taken good care of the people of they conquer. It is why it is so difficult to remove one from power. Auras, the fact that our spy's information was inaccurate concerns me. Send for him, and ask that he be more thorough from now on."**

"Of course, Great Divine," Auras said, nodding. **"And Amaras,"** Divine continued, **"Rose Knight will have to return to the field. But she will need support. Take a squad of Angels and join her."** "As you wish," Amaras said, bowing. Rose Knight bowed as well, but she was still shaken in regards to Terrance's words. Not to mention, there was something else. She had actually been watching him for some time in that garden. For reasons she couldn't understand, she had hesitated rather than striking the second she laid eyes on him. She tried to tell herself it was because she was waiting for the right moment, but deep down she knew that was a lie.

* * *

The call rang out as soon as the two capsules hit the kingdom. The Darkrangers rush over to where the volunteer force was holding off the Angels. In addition to Rose Knight, there was another white knight next to her. From his perch in the castle, Garrus noted the white knight. "Amaras," he noted, "So they've finally allowed you to join the fray." He hurried down to where the fighting was taking place. Down below, the five siblings had transformed and were assisting in the fight. Terrance once again fought against Rose Knight, while the other four were handling Amaras.

Amaras was no pushover, but against the four siblings it was clear he was overwhelmed. "Curses," he said, "You're even stronger than I thought you'd be." "We've been training for this our whole lives," Jarrek noted, "Did you really think father wasn't expecting you to notice his actions?" Amaras was about to make another move, when he spotted something. The siblings turned to see Garrus approaching. "It's been some time, my former pupil." He turned to the Darkrangers. "May I ask that you let me continue this fight? This is a matter most personal."

Jarrek nodded. "Granted. Be careful." The four of them hurried over to start clearing out the Angels. "My swordmaster," Amaras said, "Why have you abandoned us?" "There are truths about this world even Divine is not privy to," Garrus explained, "Lord Zarbor knows more than most, and taught me much. But that is not why I'm here. You seem to have forgotten the training I gave you. I'm surprised Auras didn't give you a new master." Amaras lowered his head. "There were none with your level of skill..." Garrus nodded as he drew his sword. "In that case, it is time to move your training to the practical level."

The two crossed swords as Terrance finally had Rose Knight on the ropes. "How are you going to finish me without your siblings to complete that Five-Point Star?," she asked. Terrance chuckled. "To be honest, we each have our finishing technique." He brandished his sword as energy began to flow through it. "Slime Ender! Sphere Slash!" He made a circular motion with his sword, creating an energy wave that engulfed Rose Knight, causing energy to surge through her, exploding as she hit the ground. Inside the Court of Light, Divine opened his eyes. **"Powers of Light! Resurrect thy fallen champion!"**

A pillar of light struck Rose Knight as she was restored and enlarged to greater size. The sudden wave cause Garrus and Amaras to stop their duel. Meanwhile, Zarbor was watching the whole thing. "Raise the Colosseum!" Amaras flinched at the rumbling cause the Colosseum's emergence. "Don't be so tense," Garrus, said as he walked towards the Colosseum, "Come. You've yet to see Valum's greatest creation." The Darkrangers had already entered and called upon their War Mechs. "Kaiju Combination! Dark-Oh!" The giant robot pulled out its blade and easily grabbed Rose Knight's vines, pulling her in before striking her across the stomach.

As the fight continued, Amaras and Garrus watched from the upper balconies. Amaras noted the people were cheering no matter which side had the upper hand. "They must sense it," Amaras said, "They know Rose Knight cannot win against such a mighty machine, so they're just sitting back and enjoying the show." "It's worth suffering through the initial invasion," Garrus said with a nod, "And yes, my pupil, we do consider it an invasion, even though you see it as a liberation. But even if that was the case, these people do not want to be liberated. Spend some time in the kingdom, rather than couping yourself up in the Court of Light, and maybe you'll understand.

Meanwhile, the Dark-Oh saw an opening as Rose Knight's defense faltered. "Let's go!," Jarrek said, "Final Strike! Surge Blade!" The energy blade easily ripped through Rose Knight, and the surging energy crackled before Rose Knight fainted, exploding in an instant. The Dark-Oh raised its blade high to the cheering crowd as Jarrek called out, "Victory for the kingdom!" Amaras sighed. "Victory indeed." He began to walk off, but as he did, Garrus said, "Say Amaras... Are you sure you and Auras can trust the words of your spy?" Amaras looked shocked that Garrus knew.

* * *

The young girl who was Rose Knight woke to find herself outside in the same garden as before, Terrance nearby. "Ah," he said, "You're finally awake. Delitress said it was best if you were exposed to fresh air for your recovery." The girl looked around to find she was lying on a large garden couch, dressed in an appropriately green dress. "Wasn't my idea," Terrance said, "Mother insisted. By the way, I never caught your name." The girl blushed. "Mia..." Terrance nodded. "My is name Terrance, Fourth Prince of the Court of Darkness." He offered his hand, which Mia took while blushing. Nearby, the same lily could be seen.

To be continued...

 **More tales to come, so read and review.**


	4. Epic 4: Progress With Pain

**Time to focus on another of the Darkrangers, Nathaniel. Also, I need to clarify something. Zarbor doesn't just have five of the crystals, he has ALL the crystals. We just haven't seen them all yet. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai.**

Epic 4: Progress With Pain

Zarbor sat at his business table, going over the issues of the day. The scrolls in front of him listed all the requests made by lower members of the Court, the nobility, and of course the working classes. Zarbor sneered at one particular scroll and signed an immediate refusal. His expression did not go unnoticed by Merit. "Let me guess," he said, "Rigel?" Zarbor nodded. "He continually hounds us with his desire to tax the very life-blood from the poor, while filling out the pockets of the rich. As I've reminded him numerous times, the law regarding taxes in the kingdom are clear. Ten percent of what each household earns collectively per month, no more no less."

"Which means the working classes only need to set aside a small amount," Merit said, "Leaving them more than enough to afford food." He chuckled. "And the nobility are occupied working out their own taxes meaning they can't spend as much time lording themselves over the less fortunate." He walked through the grand chamber over to a large window. "Seems Nathaniel's latest building project is going smoothly." "Of course," Zarbor said as he continued his work, "I named him the Royal Chief Architect for a reason. And it's such a perfect blend of our own style with that of his mother Aiko's region."

He paused for a moment. "Though, I did hear he had to stop for a few days after an accident that nearly cost the life of one of his workers. I hope the man is alright." "He's been better," Merit said, "But according to Delitress it could've been worse. Most likely Nathaniel is double-checking safety protocols to make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again." Just then there came the trademark howl of a capsule from the Court of Light. Both Merit and Zarbor sighed. "How many of these attacks must we suffer through?," Zarbor said as he got back to work.

* * *

Nathaniel, along with several soldiers from the kingdom's volunteer force, had also heard the capsule and came to investigate. "Send word to my siblings," he said to the youngest of them, "I'll hold this new Chosen off until they arrive." The young man nodded and hurried off as quick as he could. The capsule landed just outside the construction zone and popped open, revealing a knight with what looked like stone armor as opposed to steel. "I am the one known as Stone Knight," he announced, "And I here to bring down the cold steel of... Of..." He looked around at the construction yard and was dumbstruck.

While metals of various kinds were indeed being used in the construction, there were also numerous natural building materials, such as wood and stone. In addition, the buildings he was staring at seemed to be a mix of various styles. "Surprised?," Nathaniel said, amused at Stone Knight's bewilderment, "This hybrid style of construction has been used to rebuild our kingdom from the ground up. Now then, since you're here to disrupt our work..." He brought out his sword and called out, "Dark Change!" Stone Knight was snapped out of his funk as Nathaniel took on his Darkranger form. "Blue Harpy!"

Stone Knight braced himself for the onslaught of slashes, but was shocked to find Nathaniel's blade actually slicing through him and doing damage. As he recovered from a rather heavy attack, he got up saying, "Impossible! Steel cannot cut stone!" "Have you forgotten what your masters sent you here for?," Nathaniel said as he flourished his sword, "Empowered by the crystal father gave me, my sword can effortlessly cut through any object. I only need to believe it can." He clashed with Stone Knight again, just as several Angels showed up. However, they were quickly made to back off by the other Darkrangers using their swords' gun option.

"Really brother," Aeita said, "Fighting in a construction yard." Nathaniel smirked beneath his helmet. "Why not tell him that," he said, indicating Stone Knight. The golem-like warrior quickly broke off. "Perhaps we should finish this in a safer location. I'll give you time to clear this place out." And with that, he headed back to his capsule. Meanwhile, Amaras had been watching the entire fight from a distance. As Garrus had suggested, he had taken to walking about the kingdom, foregoing his armor to appear inconspicuous. "These Darkrangers have greater strength than I thought. Auras must have not been informed of the full power of the crystals."

* * *

Sure enough, Auras was shaking his head. His last meeting with his spy did not go well. "I should have realized those blades would be so enhanced by the power of the crystals. Great Divine, why do we even bother with this spy? Not only does his information seem unreliable, but it just feels wrong to use such tactics." **"I've been wondering about that myself,"** Divine responded, **"But this individual insisted the prophecy could not come to pass without inside information. To retrieve the crystals, we must be willing to use such actions that would throw our enemies off-guard. In any event, is Stone Knight ready to return?"** Auras nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathaniel and his work crew spent the next few hours clearing away the yard for the battle, his siblings nearby. As they did so, Garrus and Valum walked over. "This incident will set my newest plans back a few days," Valum said dejectedly, "But defending the kingdom from the Chosen takes priority." "I apologize for the trouble being caused here," Nathaniel said, "But we cannot risk any more workers getting hurt. A stray shot or wayward strike could have disastrous consequences." Valum nodded as he went to oversee the clearing. Garrus then stepped forward. "Amaras knows about our knowledge of the spy, but I do not know if he told anyone else in the Court of Light."

"We'll deal with that in time," Jarrek said, "Looks like Stone Knight is back." Sure enough, just as the clearing was finished, Stone Knight's capsule came howling back in. Appearing around the capsule was a new group of Angels. "Okay siblings," Jarrek said, "Time for battle!" The siblings brandished their swords and called out, "Dark Change!" Stone Knight covered his eyes as he exited the capsule, then lowered his hand to see the Darkrangers fully transformed. "Red Lamia!" "Blue Harpy!" "Yellow Centaur!" "Green Slime!" "Pink Mermaid!" The siblings stood together. "Kaiju Sentai Darkranger!"

The Angels swarmed over the battlefield, but quickly found themselves overwhelmed by the Darkrangers. Soon enough, Nathaniel was face-to-face with Stone Knight. "Time to finish what we started," the young prince said, brandishing his sword. The two warriors clashed several times, and while Nathaniel took a few blows, he soon had the upper hand. Staggering backwards, Stone Knight said, "No... How can stone break so easily?" "I told you before," Nathaniel said, "My belief in the crystal's power allows me to cut through anything." He readied his sword. "Harpy Ender! Talon Strike!"

With a several quick motions, he cut the air a total of eight times, each creating a shockwave that struck Stone Knight simultaneously. The energy overwhelmed him, causing to fall and explode. From inside the Court of Light, Divine called out, **"Powers of Light! Resurrect thy fallen champion!"** The pillar of light immediately enlarged Stone Knight. Meanwhile Zarbor, having finally finished his royal business, called out, "Raise the Colosseum!" The Colosseum surrounded Stone Knight as the Darkrangers summoned their War Beasts. Once again, Amaras was among the crowd but unseen. He watched as the siblings called out, "Kaiju Combination!"

The might Dark-Oh was formed, and brought out its massive blade. "You do not frighten so easily," Stone Knight said with confidence, "That blade is not powered by a crystal." From inside the Dark-Oh's cockpit, Nathaniel chuckled. "You're right... It's powered by five!" That cause Stone Knight to become flabbergasted as he stumbled back. "The power of the crystals is our belief in their might," Jarrek explained, "Father understood this, and we understand it as well. Now, let us show you their power!" The Dark-Oh clashed with Stone Knight, proving its power beyond a shadow of a doubt. Before long, Stone Knight was on his last legs.

"Final Strike! Surge Blade!" The energy poured through Stone Knight, overwhelming him. As he started to fall, he muttered, "To think that stone... Could be broken so easily..." And with that, he finished falling and exploded. The Dark-Oh raised its blade high as Jarrek called out, "Victory for the kingdom!" Amaras nodded. "I see. This is the true power of the crystals. I wonder if Auras and Divine knew of this. I'll ask them about it when I return." As he left, he didn't realize he was seen by Garrus. "You begin to understand, my young apprentice. Hopefully I can convince you of the truth and complete your training."

* * *

The battle against Stone Knight had given the injured worker time to recover, and the young man that had once been Stone Knight even volunteered as a foreman to make up for his earlier trouble. Before long Nathaniel's building project was back on track. "This will make a fantastic knew addition," he said to his new foreman, "Several more housing blocks for the citizens, a third marketplace with accompanying trade centers, and a wonderful eatery where everyone can enjoy the cuisine from my mother's region." The foreman nodded. "To think such a magnificent way of construction could exist." Nathaniel smiled. "To progress, you must be willing to accept pain, and open your mind to the possibilities. That is what I believe."

To be continued...

 **More adventures to come, read and review.**


	5. Epic 5: The Sword Maiden

**I hope you guys caught the update to my profile. In it I include idea regarding this story. I'll probably do this for future projects, but who knows. Next chapter covers Aeita. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai.**

Epic 5: The Sword Maiden

Auras and Divine took notice as Amaras returned from his journey. "You seem uneasy," Auras said with concern. "I was traveling through Zarbor's kingdom in secret," Amaras explained, "And I am most confused by what I saw. It's not at all like what our spy mentioned. Also, it seems they may be aware of our spy." **"This is most disconcerting,"** Divine said, **"At this rate the prophecy may be in jeopardy. Auras, is the next Chosen ready? We must make haste."** "Yes, Great Divine," Auras said, "If our information is correct, he will prove formidable. We will challenge the strongest among the Darkrangers. Upon his defeat, the others will quickly crumble." He motioned for the one to become the new Chosen to step forward.

* * *

Inside the training hall, Aeita was practicing with her siblings as they continued to improve their combat skills. Despite being an impressive shot, Aeita was easily the best swordswoman in the kingdom. Garrus looked on with pride as he saw the five of them continue to develope. "If only Amaras could join in as well," he said as the group finished training, "But he is still a slave to the Court of Light. That said, I do see a hint that he might turn around with time." He and Olivier headed off, since they still had their wedding to plan. The scene caused Aeita to smirk. "I still wonder how she managed to snare him without any of us catching on until the last minute."

Her brothers shrugged. "Still, it was good to get in some more training," Nathaniel said, "Our fights have been easy so far, but we can't let our guard down. Sooner or later Divine and Auras will get wise and start sending in trained warriors instead of simple workers." Jarrek nodded. "Especially since we know they have a few in their number." Terrance then noticed the nearby wall clock. "Oh jeez, I need to get going. I'm meeting with Mia at that diner she wanted to go too." He then noticed his siblings stares and smirks. "Hey, call it a date if you want, in fact it probably is. But to be honest, it doesn't really matter what you guys joke about. Later."

Nathaniel then turned towards Jarrek and Aeita. "We should be heading back to the court. Each of us has our own business to sort ut, yes?" "Not me," Aeita said, "The volunteer force has the week off, strictly emergency call only. With our other siblings each out on different military campaigns, leaving a good deal of our military strength elsewhere, we're the only defense this kingdom needs. Divine's Angels are enough for a decently trained warrior to take on even in numbers, and so far we're four for four dealing with the Chosen."

Jarrek blinked several times. "How can you spout sentences that sound condescending and yet not have an arrogant tone?" Aeita just shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be spending some more time training here. I'll see you guys at dinner." Her brothers nodded and left the training hall. As Aeita continued her drills, she reflected on far she came. When Zarbor made the decision to elect his own children as the defenders of the kingdom, Aeita started out rather weak. Rather embarrassing since her mother Kyanna came from a region where woman were stronger than men. Rather than tease her about it, her siblings were encouraging, reminding her of that heritage and how she did have that potential. With Garrus' help, she eventually saw that potential realized.

The unmistakable sound of a Chosen's capsule snapped Aeita out of her reverie. She grabbed her sword and headed to the location of the sound, soon joined by her siblings. The capsule crashed in the middle of a large square and popped open, allowing its occupant to emerge. He seemed to be a lighter colored version of Black Knight, but slimmer and with several bladed weapons slung at his side. "My name is Blade Knight," the Chosen said, "I am here to challenge the strongest warrior of this kingdom for the right to claim the crystals."

The blades all over his body jumped out at once and started striking the ground and causing damage, causing the siblings to rush in. "Dark Change!" "Red Lamia!" "Blue Harpy!" "Yellow Centaur!" "Green Slime!" "Pink Mermaid!" The five of them stopped in front of Blade Knight, brandishing their swords. "Kaiju Sentai Darkranger!" Jarrek turned to Aeita. "We'll get the citizens to safety. If this guy wants the strongest warrior in the kingdom, he'll get it." Aeita nodded and stepped forward, sword at the ready. Blade Knight seemed perplexed.

"You are a maiden yes?," he asked, "My moral code does not permit-" He was interrupted by Aeita giving him several strikes across the chest. "Don't underestimate me," she smirked beneath her helmet, "I am this kingdom's greatest sword master, trained by many. And through my veins runs the blood of the Amazons." To prove her point, she rushed down Blade Knight faster than he could track. He barely was able to block the oncoming strike. Realizing he had to take his opponent seriously, he tried to counter-attack, only to be parried. The fight continued as the other Darkrangers cleared out the square.

* * *

The Court of Light looked on in shock at the display of a woman matching Blade Knight in combat. **"Our first true Chosen with combat experience,"** Divine said, **"And he is being pushed. She must be of the Amazons. At this rate, our plan will be ineffective. Amaras, call for the Angels."** Amaras nodded. "Very well. But may I make a request? I... I wish to engage Red Lamia personally. It's become apparent that I can't progress further in my training otherwise." Divine gave an indication of nodding, not easy since only his eyes were visible through the column of light. **"Very well, but use caution. As the leader of the Darkrangers, Red Lamia cannot be underestimated."**

* * *

Olivier was the first to spot the Angel swarm as it came in. "Oh great, here comes the cannon fodder." She then noticed the armored warrior, Amaras if her fiance was heard correctly, flying in on one of the Angels. He came down with his sword trying to target Jarrek, only to have the Darkranger leader swirl around and easily parry the attempted strike. "Not bad," Jarrek said, "But Garrus has trained all of us to fight even ariel opponents." He then brandished his sword. "That said, if it's a one-on-one fight you want, I'll gladly oblige you."

As the other three Darkrangers continued to take out more and more Angels, Aeita and Jarrek were well into their fights. There was, however, a pointed difference in them. Whilst Jarrek and Amaras seemed evenly matched, Aeita was clearly dominating Blade Knight. Despite the Chosen being a soldier, the difference between a soldier and a true warrior was quickly becoming evident. Blade Knight's major problem was that he stuck solely with swordsmanship, while Aeita's training was far more practical, adding in martial techniques.

Amaras was soon learning why Divine had offered his warning concerning Jarrek. While the two were trained under the same master, Jarrek had more time to perfect Garrus' unique fighting style. Fortunately for the white knight, he knew enough to hold his own and not end up like the Chosen he could see out of the corner of his eye. Amaras took advantage of a brief opening to shake his head as he defended against another strike. "Your masters continue to bring these Chosen from the oddest places," Jarrek said, "Do they know nothing of tactics?"

"Auras doesn't select the Chosen," Amaras explained, "He merely knows how to sense them. I'm sure your father has made mention of Divine's power. Not just anyone can handle even a fraction of it. That said, you do have a point. Blade Knight is the first true combat expert we've had, yet it still seems to pale in comparison to your skills." The two dueling pairs continued for a while. Finally, Amaras was knocked back a bit, whilst Blade Knight was thrown for a while before righting himself. Aeita readied her sword. "Centaur Ender! Grand Stampede!"

She started slashing the air in erratic yet deliberate patterns, each shockwave striking Blade Knight one after the other. Amaras caught a few himself but was soon able to get out of the way. The Chosen was not so lucky as the energy assault overwhelmed him, causing him to drop and explode. Sensing this, Divine called out, **"Powers of Light! Resurrect thy fallen champion!"** Zarbor, seeing Blade Knight resurrected in his larger form, commanded, "Raise the Colosseum!" As the grand Colosseum rose, Amaras turned to Jarrek and said, "We'll put this duel on hold for now." And with that, he sheathed his sword and headed for the stands.

Beneath his helmet, Jarrek smirked as he joined his siblings to pilot their War Beasts. The five mechanical beasts stormed out to confront the giant Blade Knight. "Kaiju Combination!" The War Beasts dodged around to combine as Blade Knight tried to interrupt the process. "Dark-Oh!" The mighty battle mech brought out its own sword and clashed with Blade Knight. In the stands, Amaras looked on. The giant robot was a true marvel of engineering, certainly not the sort of thing you'd find in the Court of Light. "Can we even fulfill the prophecy with all the Darkrangers can bring to bear against us?"

The fight between the titanic warriors continued as they crossed swords. Eventually it got to the point where Blade Knight was on the ropes. "Time to end this battle," Jarrek announced, "Final Strike! Surge Blade!" The Dark-Oh's sword charged with energy and slashed through Blade Knight, who was overwhelmed and collapsed, the energy causing him to explode. With the knight defeated, Jarrek announced, "Victory for the kingdom!" Amaras looked on. "And a victory well earned, Red Lamia. But don't forget, when next we meet our duel resumes." And with that, he left the Colosseum.

* * *

Merit walked in on Garrus, who was again overseeing the Darkrangers train. "Auras is getting smarter in his selections," he noted, "Luckily our young princes and princesses are getting stronger." "And they'll need to be," Garrus said with a nod, "Before long more powerful and more specialized Chosen will be sent. Valum must hurry with the sixth. It won't be long before five Darkrangers are not enough. Let's not forget we still have crystals to make use of." In the training area, Aeita continued to hone her sword skills, knowing that the next fight may be more difficult than the last.

To be continued...

 **This took way too long to finish, but I'm done now. And I'll soon be working on the next chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
